My Bodyguard
by STIFF sweet
Summary: Es molesto saber que ser perfeccionista siempre tiene su defecto. Es molesto saber, que al menos una vez en la vida eres impotente a proteger alguna vez. Ser perfeccionista y proteger a los demás esta bien, lo malo es que nada ni nadie es perfecto...


Bleach y sus personajes no son míos, son del señor Tite Kubo, Pierrot

.

_Pensamientos_

_/ / Flash back / /_

_-diálogos-

************* *************** **************** ******** ********************** *************** ********** ******* **** ************** *************** *** Mi separador, cambio de lugar, escena. ETC…

** My Bodyguard…**

_**Yo te protegeré…**_

_Es molesto saber que ser perfeccionista siempre tiene su defecto._

_Es molesto saber, que al menos una vez en la vida eres impotente a proteger alguna vez. _

_Ser perfeccionista y proteger a los demás esta bien, lo malo es que nada ni nadie es perfecto. ._

**Capitulo 1: Un Día Más**

Despertó, al saber que hoy sería un día más en que pasaría por largo en su simple y complicada vida.

Abrió sus ojos a causa de aquella luz tan embriagadora y llena de energía que entraba en su departamento, y sobre todo, en su cuarto. Cerró sus ojos con resignación y los volvió abrir aún estando en aquella cama.

Se levantó de aquel cómodo colchón en donde descansaba y se sentó en el borde, aún sin tener ganas de afrontar este otro día. Miró por la ventana de aquel apartamento la ciudad en donde se encontraba. Tokio. Un cielo azul, una vista excelente y el mismo estruendoso pero bajo sonido de aquellas calles y edificios en donde se encontraba.

Tan sólo por primera vez en estos últimos meses tuvo un buen descanso de por lo menos más de 8 horas. Casi un milagro. Tenía la mirada un tanto perdida, la mayoría de las veces de mal humor, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía. Inevitablemente _Sólo._

Volvió a recordar por qué dejo la carrera de Doctor para tener este trabajo.

Una especie de Guardaespaldas/ agente/ oficial /criminalística de gran conocimiento y maniobra de Armas, y de entrenamiento en el que lo había convertido en unos de los más de 100 agentes recomendados por Urahara, su tío en el que también se a convertido en su jefe desde un principio.

Programó con especial desinterés constantemente su teléfono residencial inalámbrico los mensajes en alta voz mientras que entraba en su elegante y amplio baño y se daba una ducha rápida :

_- mensaje uno….-Hola Ichigo, soy Asano, otra vez te necesitan en la sección de criminología, resulta que las pruebas que encontraste podría ser de utilidad. Nos vemos_

_- mensaje dos…..- Ichigo, soy Chad, espero que te encuentres bien, asiste hoy, tengo que avisarte algo. _

_-mensaje tres….- ¿¡Como está mi fresa favorita! Disculpa sobrino, tienes trabajo hoy, tenemos otra reunión en uno de nuestros oficinas de discusión, ¡no llegues tarde! ¡Te lo ordena tu jefe! _

-Estúpido Urahara, ¡¿cuantas veces le digo que no me llame así ?. – chasqueó mientras que se dirigía al comedor.

Miró a unos de los relojes que se encontraba en su departamento Las 8:25am. Tenía que estar ahí antes de las 10pm por lo menos en ese día, Y su descanso de dos semanas terminó ayer. Él Vivía bien, comía bien, pero no tenía muchas veces el ánimo para comer sanamente o completamente. Lo cual no le importó. Su estúpido Tío Urahara lo sabía perfectamente, pedía servicio de habitación por él y personal de aquel edificio exclusivo. Le llevaban el desayuno y el periódico en su apartamento. Entraban, lo dejaban en su comedor y se hiban sin tocar nada,

Después de vestirse de traje y corbata negra salió del lugar con las llaves y bajó por el ascensor.

Al llegar, buscó su Auto deportivo Negro y salió de aquel residencial rumbo a la organización en donde trabajaba. La Soul Society, tan sólo en el Auto, aproximadamente a 15 o 20 minutos de ahí.

Llegó a las instalaciones, entró apresuradamente y hubo un montón de personas como él y la mayoría no tanto caminando de un lado a otro. Las personas pendientes con algo entorno a él se les acercaban mientras hablaban y subía rumbo al ascensor para subir al último piso, él estaba atrasado, tenía que ponerse al día después de una semana de descanso y seguir siendo unos de los mejores agentes del lugar.

Y suspiró, al saber que sería un día más en el cual vivir sin ganas...

* * *

¡Wola! este fragmento del fic ya se había escrito hace tiempo, espero que les guste, porque sé que escribo pésimo xD Review porfavor, acepto críticas constructivas. Saludos a Los Ichirukistas, en especial a esta entrada a Mayu Chan y ale kuchiki-zr.

nota: me tardaré muuucho la continuación probablemente xD gomen


End file.
